Girls Only!
by xXDramaXGirlXx
Summary: Angel wants to join Mimi, Maureen, and Joannes girls only club...he can...under one condation.My first fanfic please be nice and R&R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing never have...never will cries

My first fanfic please be nice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Mimi please?" begged little Angel Dumott Schunard.

"No" Mimi snapped.

"But why not?" he asked

"Because this is a girl's only club" Maureen said indicating the table her, Mimi, and Joanne were under.

"So" he questioned.

"You're not a girl" Joanne said blankly

Angel side, he didn't like to beg, but he was bored, he would have been happy to go play with his other friends Roger Davis or Mark Cohen, but was told by Mark's mom that Roger's dad had taken them to the park. Earlier he had tried calling his best friend Tommy Collins, but was told by his dad that he had to clean his room. So Angel was here begging to play with his other best friend, Mimi Marquez (yes you can have two best friends), and two other girls he know by the names of, Joanne Jefferson and Maureen Johnson.

"Come on guys...please" Angel begged again.

Maureen stopped up, she looked mad and when Maureen was mad nothing good could happen. She was seven like the rest of them, but could beat up most boys older then her. Angel stepped back with cousion. "Listen Angel we told you this is a girl's only club, get it GIRLS ONLY, so you better get out of here before I..." Mimi cut her off. (Thank goodness Angel thought).

"WAIT!! I HAVE A IDEAR" Mimi walked over to Maureen and whispered something into her ear; she smiled a wide toothy grin... (Which was not much because she had no front teeth), and nodded her head. Mimi went over to Joanne and whispered into her ear also. She frowned.

"Inset that a little mean?" she asked.

"Not at all" Maureen said wicked.

"Ok Angel you can join..."

"ALL RIGHT"

"Under one condition."

"What do I have to do" Mimi smiled wicked

"You have to dress like a girl."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a foe minutes of arguing the three girls sent Angel up to Mimi's room. Angel agreed to do it as long as he could pick out his own dress...they agreed, but now he had to put on make up. Angel opened Mimi's closet to find dresses of all shapes and styles. After what seemed like hours going throw the line of dresses three times he finally found a dress he must have over looked because it was the prittest dress he had every seen. It was a sundress with a red top that stopped at the hips; the skirt part of the dress was white with different colored flowers. Angel put the dress on over his head, it fit perfectly. He went over to Mimi's bed where the girls had dumped a load of make up from Mimi's mom's room, he searched for lip stick. He found a light shad of pink he thought looked pretty and applied it in a little hand mirror Maureen let him barrow...he got lip stick on...and around his lips. Next he tried putting on blush, he had better luck with this then the lip stick. Angel had picked a dark red color of blush, using a make up brush he applied some blush to his cheeks, the powered in the air made him cough and sneeze when he inhaled accidentally inhaled some. Lastly Angel went over to Mimi's desk chair; he picked up a black bobbed wig Mimi's older sister had used for a Halloween costume. He plasted the wig on his head and looked at him self in the full length mirror on the closet door.

Angel gasped

Angel looked in the mirror but a little girl looked back at him...a little girl with to much blush and very missed up lip stick. He tried to fix the lip stick the best he could before he took a deep breath and walked onto the porch were Mimi, Joanne, and Maureen were.

"OH MY GOSH ANGEL YOUR SO PRITTY" Maureen yelled spring up and hugging Angel as he walked throws the door.

He blushed(but it was hard to see throw the blush he all ready had on)but smiled widely at the three girls cooing over him, telling him how pretty he looked, how he did a good job on his make up(sort of), and that he looked _**very **_pretty in that dress. Over the praise and complements from the girls they heard hysterical laughter. The girls and Angel looked over only to see Roger and Mark rolling on the ground laughing and Collins just standing there, looking at Angel.

"Angel your dressed as a...a...a," Roger was laughing to hard to finish his sentence.

"A girl" Mark finished for him laughing harder still.

Tears formed in Angels eyes. He had thought he looked so pretty, even the girls said he looked pretty. But then why were Mark and Roger making fun of him?

Angel blinked tears slid down his cheeks messing up some of his blush. Collins blinked also, than looked angrily at Roger and Mark.

"Hay you guys…shut up!" Collins said. Roger, Mark, Angel, Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi all looked at him.

"Jess Collins liten up." Said Mark. Maureen shoots Mark a therenting look. Mark closed his mouth.

"Ya, look Angel's in a dress…that's funny!" Roger said (Roger was awales a little incentive) "Boys rant spots to ware dresses."

"I don't care," Collins said walking up to Angel "As long as Angels happy I don't care what he wares," Collins grabbed Angel's hands and looked him stright in the eyes. "And Angel you shoun't care what people say but…I think you're the pitters girl I've every seen." Angel blushed again, and this time everyone could see it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

This story is based on true events...

Please R and R...even if you didn't like it...if you did that would be even better


End file.
